She's So High Above Me
by Mad-Eye-Maddi
Summary: Rose is angry at the Doctor for cutting her out, until the TARDIS let her in on the reason why. Bit of a songfic and hopefully major fluff In honour or Rose official return 10Rose Song: She's so high above me by Everclear scratch that Tal Banchman


**She's So High Above Me**

**By: Mad Eye Maddi**

**Plot**: Rose is angry at the Doctor for cutting her out, until the TARDIS let her in on the reason why. Bit of a songfic and hopefully major fluff

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Doctor Who, or any of its' characters

**Authors Note**: I hope you all like it. In on of Roses official return! Hurrah!

Please review, because reviews are the _bricks in the wall of my education._

------------------------------------------------

Rose Tyler learnt a long time ago- that the Doctors bedroom was soundproof. She learnt when the TARDIS installed a speaker into the corner of her bedroom disguised as a Rose- and only turned it on when the Doctor needed her.

More than a few times, the young Human girl was woken by the flickering of lights and amplified sobs echoing around her bedroom. And no matter how tired or sore she was, Rose would always race to his bedroom- and hold him to let him know she was there for him.

But today, Rose sat on her bed- staring huffily at the small framed photo of her and the Doctor…very tempted to throw a pillow at it.

He had been cold towards her ever since she had been captured by the republican patrol party on the planet Telmah. He had saved her with his usual ease…but once they returned to the TARDIS- the Doctor was acting very much like a _Doctor_.

Rose smirked ruefully at how stupid that statement sounded, but it's exactly how he had been acting. As if she was a _patient _of his- and all he had to do was make sure that she didn't get hurt and heal her when she did.

_He obviously didn't care for her like she did for him…she was just a bother_.

------------------------------------------------------

Rose was brought out of her bitter brooding when she heard a sound come from the red rose in the corner.

It wasn't the usual incoherent, panicked, mumbling that usually announced the Doctor having a bad dream…it was music.

Soft music, and when Rose listened closely- she could here a muffled sob. "She doesn't know what she wants Theta!" announced the Doctors voice over the speaker, broken and vulnerable.

"You'll hurt her…you don't deserve her…s-she deserves better," his voice continued, followed up by a heart wrenching sob.

Rose stared in shock at the flower on the wall, and felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She hadn't thought the Doctor was trying to disconnect himself from her- _for her_…let alone what it was doing to _him_.

The Music became steadily louder- draining out the sobs…and Rose listened to the lyrics of the music he was listening to.

_**I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely**_

Rose got to her feet, and walked out of the door- and headed to the Doctors bedroom. _How could he think that? He thinks he doesn't deserve to be happy?_

Whenever the Doctor was really upset- Rose had learnt over her time travelling with him- he closed himself into his own little world…and didn't even notice Rose's presence, like he normally did with frightening ease. This hadn't changed with his regeneration.

That was how she found the Doctor- locked in his own head. His jacket and dress shirt rested on the top of his bed- chucked carelessly aside…his white converse discarded in apparently in very much the same manner as she located one under his desk and the other sitting precariously on the top shelf of his wardrobe as if he had just kicked them into the air.

Rose found the Doctor himself sitting in the far corner of his room- tears rolling down his cheeks and landing on the brown t-shirt he wore under his dress shirt…softly singing along with the music.

_**What could a guy like me ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?**_

Rose had never seen the Doctor look so vulnerable before. His head drooped down- and he began to cry again.

Quickly- she went to his side, and slid down the wall next to him. She smirked slightly at the next lines of the song filled the room.

_**She calls to speak to me  
I freeze immediately**_

She placed a hand on his cheek- and began to wipe away the heavy tear tracks. The Doctor froze, and Rose was worried he was about to get angry about her invading his personal space, for taking advantage of him…but what he did in fact do was both better and worse than that reaction.

The Doctor leaned into her, and buried his face into her shoulder…and continued crying. Rose tried to be as much of a comfort as she could be. She held him tight- and rubbed small circles on his back…whispering words of comfort into his ear.

After a couple of minutes- he calmed down enough to sit up on his own. He looked at her, eyes shining with devotion, sorrow, guilt, longing- _Love_?

Tears still rolled down his cheeks, but he held her gaze- and said in a trembling voice, "Rose- You deserve so much better than me. You deserve a family, and normality, Safety, security- I can't guarantee any of that. There is nothing I can give you that would be worth your giving up that."

Rose felt tears trail down her own cheeks now, and she asked in her own trembling voice, "Do you want me to leave?"

The Doctor didn't make eye contact or speak to her for a moment or two- but just as Rose began to take that as her confirmation- a sob tore itself from the Timelords throat, and still looking at the carpet of his room- the Doctor shook his head vigorously, stumbling through his tears, "_No_."

Rose sighed in relief- but the Doctor looked up at her with worry written plainly on his features. "Please don't say that you won't ever leave- what if you waste your entire life with me…and you realise you wanted everything that you didn't get because you stayed? I could be wasting your life and it's for my own selfishness."

Rose cupped his cheek in her hand, and moved so that he was facing her. She gave him a reassuring smile- and said, "I would be wasting my life if I left. Wha' would I accomplish? The creation of more victims…I don' wan' to be a pawn in the grand scheme of things Doctor- I wan' to be up here with you."

A hopeful smile spread across the Doctors face, and Rose continued.

"I want to help people. Humans, Malmooth, Werewolves, Wookies- and whatever else is out there," laughed Rose. "I want to be chasing the bad guys and being chased by the bad guys…the whole Scooby Doo experience."

The Doctor let out a watery laugh, and continued to gaze at the young, blonde, wise Human who sat in front of him.

The smile turned into a gaze of absolute conviction, and Rose said with the most sincerity and passion she had ever felt in her life, "But most of all Doctor…I want all that, with you."

"Really?" asked the Doctor, visibly trying to stamp down the hope that was welling up inside him.

Rose smiled, and said, "Do you remember when we landed on that planet orbiting a black whole…the impossible planet? Do you remember what I said about being stuck there?"

The Doctor frowned in concentration slightly, and shook his head.

Rose smiled and took hold of his hand, "I said, stuck with you, that's not so bad."

The Doctor beamed, and asked, "You really, really don't want to leave. You don't miss having a safe life?" He stood up and offered Rose his hand.

"Not in the slightest," grinned Rose, taking the Doctors hand and being pulled up.

The Doctor didn't let go of her hand, but took a step closer to Rose, beaming like his greatest wish had just been granted. "When I said there was nothing I can offer you that would make up for what you might miss out on…I might of forgotten one thing."

Rose looked up in confusion, but started when the Doctor quickly bent down and kissed her gently. He stood back up again, and said in the same sincerity and passion Rose had used moments before, "Rose Tyler, I love you."

**THE END**

**A/N Hoped ya liked it Once again, please review, because reviews are **_**the bricks in your education.**_


End file.
